Vampire walking in the snow
by Phantom of the Darkness
Summary: What if it was Tsukune that jumped out of the window when Mizore tried to commit suicide instead of Kurumu? What if Tsukune's Holy Lock wasn't as strong as everyone thought? Tsumiz.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: This is my first story for Rosario Vampire and also my first story for at least a year. I forgot the account information to my old account, so I'm writing this on this account. The setting for this chapter is Rosario Vampire II chapter 12 page 31 or somewhere around that where Mizore tries to commit suicide by jumping out of a window. I do not own Rosario Vampire. **

**Edit: I read a review about the story having just some one change, and just goes back on track with the manga. I edited this chaper a bit. Took me 2 hours D:.  
**

* * *

"W-what are you doing!?" said Tsukune.

"You dummies, I told you to not come." Mizore stood at the edge of the window and looked at Tsukune and the group.

Kurumu started to wave her hands frantically, "Now now, no need to rush Mizore! I always knew you had a thing or two for pain, but isn't this a bit going too far?"

"Sorry, everyone. Forgive me, okay?" That was the only thing they heard before Mizore fell back and out of the window.

"What are you doing?" said Yukari.

"No!" screamed Tsukune.

When he saw Mizore falling, Tsukune felt a pain in his heart. A pain that reminded him of being weak, not being able to protect the ones he loved. He saw the holy lock around his left wrist glimmer for a second. A voice in the back of his head laughed at him for being weak. _"Why… Why must I be so weak? Why can't I have the power that I need to protect my friends? If I could protect Mizore, she wouldn't been violated by that man…"_

"_Yes, you are weak. But perhaps you would like to 'borrow' some of my power?" spoke a malefic voice in his head. "It won't be hard my boy. All you have to do is remove that cursed lock on your wrist."_

Tsukune gasped as he heard the voice in his head. He glanced at the holy lock. _"I…"_

Then, he remembered Moka giving him a portion of her blood to save him from Kuyou. _"Thanks to Moka's blood, I was able to save her from Kuyou That's right. It's different now. 99% that I will not survive this jump, but I have to try. I will save her without borrowing your power. I will save her myself."_

The voice chuckled. _"Then so be it. Just remember that you are weak."_

Tsukune sped across the room and jumped out. He sped down head first to fall down quicker.

"Tsukune!" said Kurumu.

Adrenaline ran through Tsukune as he dived into the air. "Mizore!"

In mere seconds, he caught up to her. Tsukune grasped her hand and pulled her into a kiss. Mizore's eyes widened and started to tear. "Please Mizore, it doesn't have to be this way," Tsukune embraced her as they fell down.

"Tsukune… why? I betrayed you and was violated by that man," said Mizore.

"No matter what, you will always be my friend," shouted Tsukune as they fell down.

"Tsukune!" Both Yukari and Kurumu were shocked when they saw what Tsukune did to Mizore. They both were dreaming about what it would be like to be kissing with Tsukune for a moment.

The two of them descended rapidly and remained together. Kurumu transformed and flew down, but could not catch up.

"No!" cried Kurumu.

Tsukune's heart sped up and thought, _"Damn it! What do I do? We're going to be made into a pancake in seconds! Ugh..."_

"Tsukune... I'm sorry," cried Mizore._  
_

_"Mizore? That's right!"_ Tsukune whispered to Mizore about a certain plan and turned around to face down.

"You're crazy! That won't-"

"It doesn't matter! If it doesn't work we'll both die!" screamed Tsukune.

They were just a second away from death and both Kurumu and Yukari screamed, "Tsukune!"

* * *

Over at Ruby's end, Moka, Ruby, Kokoa, and Batty were all staring at Kalua who was slowly walking towards them with half open eyes.

"_Onee-san? It must be Kokoa and Moka's sister, so that means she's also a vampire. But why is she here? Why does Kokoa look so frightened? And more importantly, why is Kokoa's bat Batty shaking like there's no tomorrow? I didn't know bats could get scared like that," thought Ruby. "Is this person very dangerous? Are we going to survive and be able to return to Youkai Academy?"_

"_Why is she here? This is really bad!" thought Kokoa._

_"Damn it! Kalua is probably one of the worst enemies that we could possibly face!" thought Moka. "What are we going to do?"  
_

_"I especially hope Kalua does not cry!" Kokoa and Moka were both thinking the same thing while Ruby was just looking at the two of them and wondering if this Kalua was an extremely dangerous person or not.  
_

The three of them all sweated as kept walking towards them with the same half opened eyes.

"AHH!"

All three of them were completely shocked when Kalua suddenly tripped over her own skirt and fell down.

All three of them gasped when all the tension was building up and suddenly broke because Kalua tripped. She got back up and started rubbing her head and looking if there was any dirt on her skirt to brush off. She looked up and made a childish face, "Oops! I tripped over my skirt!"

"Why are you here Kalua-neesan?" said Kokoa.

Kalua pulled a mirror out and started examining herself to make sure she was still looking okay. "I hope I didn't ruin my image and make myself look like a silly little girl. Kokoa! I haven't seen you for so long! Oh, and more importantly, why are you here Kokoa?"

"…"

Kokoa just stared at her. "I just asked that!"

Kalua looked up and squealed when she saw Moka. "No way! It's really you! It's been so long! And you still have your rosario on! I'm so happy! I haven't seen you or Kokoa for so long! This 'must' be a coincidence!"

"_Yes, that's right. Don't bother. Just stay over there with Moka and Kokoa. I'm nothing really… Just part of the background," sulked Ruby as she crouched down doodling with her wand on the floor._

"Stop!" said Kokoa. "You haven't answered my question. And don't think about repeating it. Why are you here? Who are you going to kill?"

"That's cruel! I'm acting as the ambassador for the organization," said Kalua with a smile. "Now then, please come in, Snow Priestess."

"Snow... priestess?" said Ruby.

A group of people wearing dark glasses and black suits with pistols walked in with a tied up person in a wheel chair. "Snow priestess!" cried Ruby.

Kalua kept smiling. "We would love if you three will cooperate with us!"

* * *

A half second from death, Mizore concentrated on all her power to form a cylinder of ice that reached the ground. Tsukune moved to the side with Mizore and thought, _"Whoever you are, if you're still there, please help me!"_

"..."

When nothing happened, Tsukune thought all hope was lost.

_"Hehehehe... Very well, but only because you are my host and I can't revive my former self without you," spoke an evil_ voice.

Tsukune saw a chain on the holy lock break, but he felt power surge through his body and his eyes turned red and slitted. He put both legs on the ice Mizore created and kicked off of it, which sent them to the shrine Moka and the others was in. He jumped off of it and crashed on to the ground.

"Tsukune! Mizore!" yelled Kurumu as she landed on the ground a couple of seconds later. Yukari also looked from the window that Mizore decided to fall out of. Tsukune unhanded Mizore and started to rub his arm. "I think I'm alright. I'm pretty sure that my arm will be okay."

Everyone but Tsukune let out a breath of relief and Kurumu flew up to bring Yukari down. Right before Yukari was picked up by Kurumu, she heard noises in the corrider outside of the room they were in. "Guys! There are people outside of this room!"

A group of armed people walked swiftly through the hall with guns raised and ready to shoot. They moved quickly to the room Tsukune and the others were currently in. They rushed to the door and kicked it open with a foot, "Hands up or we'll blast your heads off!"

* * *

"The organization I'm working for is called Fairy Tale," said Kalua. "Fairy Tale and this village are forming an alliance. It states that Shirayuki Mizore is to become a hostage for our organization, and the scheduled date is overdue. The Snow Priestess found out that she couldn't withdraw from this alliance, and I am here to prevent it. That's why the Snow Priestess is tied up."

Kalua just smiled. "So, what will it be?"

"Damn it!" said Ruby. "Tsukune isn't here to take Moka's rosario, and I don't think Kokoa is strong enough."

Ruby turned on her recievers and said, "Tsukune! Are you there? We're in big trouble! The enemy is a lot stronger than we thought, we might not even be able to get out of here alive!"

* * *

"Hands up or we'll blast your heads off!"

A few seconds later, "There's no one in here, and the window is smashed. They must've commited suicide because we are so frightening. Let's inform the other group."

Right outside of the entrance to the shrine, Tsukune, Mizore, Kurumu, and Yukari all sat down and panted. "That was close!"

"There's no time to rest, we have to go," said Tsukune as he winced in pain in his arm.

Mizore looked at Tsukune's arm and said, "Are you sure your arm's alright? Let me put a bit of ice on it." She took Tsukune's arm and froze it entirely.

"Didn't you just say a bit of ice?" said Tsukune. The four of them got up and ran as they entered the shrine.

Tsukune's receiver started to make static noises, and a voice came out. "Tsukune! Are you there? We're in big trouble! The enemy is a lot stronger than we thought, we might not even be able to get out of here alive. We're in the west side of the shrine right now."

Tsukune replied, "Got it, we jumped out of the window and we're heading to the west side right now from the entrance of the shrine."

* * *

Over at the west side, one of the men in black walked over to Kalua and whispered in her ear, "Our other group entered the room Shirayuki Mizore was in, but it was deserted and the window was smashed."

"It seems that Mizore and her friends are nowhere to be found!" announcedd Kalua. "There's even a smashed window in the room they were in!"

"What do you think happened?" asked Moka quietly. "This plan might've just failed."

"No, I just got a message from Tsukune," answered Ruby. 'It seems they jumped out of the window and are heading for us from the entrance."

"I see," said Moka.

"... How did they survive such a high jump?" asked Moka with a puzzled face.

"I'm not sure, but it's best for us to stall for some time," said Ruby.

Kokoa grabbed Batty and transformed him into a morning star. "I'll stall for some time, you guys plan on what to do!"

"Wait!"

But it was too late. Kokoa rushed towards Kalua and attacked her, but the attack was evaded. Kalua had a sad expression on her face. "I didn't want to fight any of you, especially you Kokoa. It seems death couldn't be avoided today..."

Suddenly, she bursted into tears. "Wh... what is going on Moka?" asked Ruby.

"This is bad! When Kalua cries, it means she is going to kill someone. She hates fighting the most in our family, but she is also our top assassin," replied Moka. _"I wish you would hurry Tsukune!"_

Kokoa and Kalua attacked each other, with swift and powerful attacks. Each and every attack was either dodged or blocked. Kalua wailed as she cried and Kokoa started to pant. _"If I could only get a direct hit," thought Kokoa._

Kalua dashed towards Kokoa and aimed a punch at Kokoa's face, but it was avoided. _"This is my chance!"_ Kokoa ducked and struck Kalua hard in the ribs with her bat. It sent Kalua flying into a pillar, and she stayed down for a while.

"You did it!" said Ruby and Moka.

"This is a surprise," said a bewitched Kokoa. "Am I just strong or-"

An intense killing intent stuck Kokoa and she turned around immediately, only to see a crying Kalua about to kick her. "I'm sorry!" cried Kalua.

Kokoa screamed in pain as the kick connected to her and was slammed into the wall. "KOKOA!" screamed Moka. Kalua just shed tears and walked slowly towards the unconcious Kokoa. She readied her arm like a sword and struck.

"STOP!" screamed a voice from the stairway.

Tsukune and his group ran at full speed and Tsukune punched Kalua at full force with his vampiric strength in the face. "Tears?" said Tsukune as he looked at his hand to see what the wet substance was. He also saw that his holy lock wasn't doing so good.

"_This isn't really good. If this battle goes on for a long time, this holy lock will break." Tsukune shuddered at the thought of that and remembered the dark and evil voice that asked if he wanted to make a deal. One that was just like a deal with the devil. _

"Kalua cries when she fights so she doesn't have to remember what happens after," explained Moka. "She's the top assassin in our family, but she hates fighting the most."

Ruby and Moka both rushed over to check if Kokoa had severe injuries. "Take my rosario off Tsukune!" said Moka. Tsukune walked over to Moka and did as she instructed. Pink hair turned to silver and green eyes turned to red slitted eyes.

"Mo- hic -ka," said a crying voice in the smoke.

"Kalua," said Inner Moka with striking eyes. "I have a gift for you. After all, we have not seen each other for years."

Inner Moka ran into a smoke and saw Kalua with a fist inches away from her face. Inner Moka ducked and kicked Kalua, shattering some internal organs. Kalua screamed in pain, but shortly stopped. She raised her hand to her ears, and started taking her earrings off. "If Moka took her limiter off, then I will too."

"What... what in the world is that? I thought she's a vampire!" said Kurumu with a shocked face.

"It's a ability that vampires were famous for, but it was forgotten because they preferred beauty over power," replied Yukari who was trying to heal Kokoa with her wand.

Multiple gashes came out of Kalua's arm and her arm started to change into a bat like claw. She jumped and tried to slash Inner Moka, but it was evaded. Inner Moka kept dodging. The claw may be big, but the bigger the slower. She had little to no trouble dodging most of them. Only a few reached, but they only came off as small cuts. Kalua on the other hand, wasn't doing that well. Inner Moka's speed was just a bit too fast for her. Kalua had gotten kicked a couple of times, but got up each time. She wailed even harder each time she was injured or injured Inner Moka.

"I have to help her!" said Tsukune. He rushed into the fight between Kalua and Moka.

_"Tsukune!"_ _thought Inner Moka when she saw him behind Kalua._

Kalua saw this as an opening and struck. Her claws went through Inner Moka's shoulders, and was about to push it in all the way when she was punched in the face. "Moka!" Tsukune was horrified when he saw Kalua's claw go through Inner Moka.

"I'm alright," panted Inner Moka.

Mizore and Kurumu also joined the battle while Ruby and Yukari tended to Kokoa. Kurumu flew behind Kalua while she was off guard and clawed her in the arm. Mizore froze her legs in place and threw an ice kunai at her. Kalua smashed the ice with ease and dodged the kunai. The two of them regrouped over with Moka and Tsukune.

"We can win this!" said Tsukune. Mizore and Kurumu just nodded.

"Lets go," said Inner Moka.

The four of them rushed at Kalua, but she dissappeared in a blur and appeared in front of them, claws raised. She brought it down swiftly before the four had time to stop, but a black figure rushed in and put his arm out, preventing Kalua from severely injuring them.

"Enough."

* * *

I might've made some mistakes. If you want, point it out so I can fix it for other people that read this story. If you think my humor is horrible, I'll just drop the humor off.

Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter. What I should change and what I should do in the future. Anything else if you would like to. Reviews motivate me to write more. Also, there are only a few good and long Tsumiz fanfics out there, so I want my reader's opinion on about what to do. There aren't many tsumiz fanfics out there anyways, so I want to add some to the collection.

**Please review and constructive criticism is welcomed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes: I do not own Rosario Vampire or any of the characters and whatever.**

**I read a review about chapter one and decided to rewrite most of it. There was also another review which made my day.**

What if it was Tsukune that jumped out of the window when Mizore tried to commit suicide instead of Kurumu?

They both would've went splat when they hit the ground?

* * *

"Enough," said a mysterious man with a smile.

Everyone was shocked at that man's appearance, especially Mizore. She unconsciously moved closer to Tsukune. "Miyabi Fujisaki!"

"Enough," repeated the man who was revealed to be Miyabi.

Kalua gasped. Somehow, it had gotten through her skull. "Enough? Does that mean I don't have to fight anymore? I don't have to kill my sisters and the villagers?"

"Correct," replied Miyabi. "We are retreating. The deal is off. We did what we had to do. Even if you do kill everyone, you will also die in the process. We can't have that happening."

Kalua's tears mysteriously vanished and her face was replaced with a wide grin, "Thank goodness! I don't have to kill anyone anymore!" She put her earring back on and continued to grin widely. "I'm so glad! I don't have to kill anyone! Thank you! Thank-"

Thump.

"Kalua!" said Moka and Kokoa.

Miyabi picked her up and wiped her mouth with a handkerchief. "Don't get the wrong idea. I didn't do this to save you. Kalua has an ability to stop pain. It all comes back after the battle ends though, so if she doesn't notice which she probably wouldn't, she'd die from the injuries."

A helicopter with the name Fairy Tale on it flew in and Miyabi started to walk out of the window.

"Wait!" shouted Tsukune. "What was your purpose? Why did you come to this village?"

Miyabi just smiled. "In time, you will know. Boy." Miyabi climbed on to the helicopter that swooped down and right before the door closed, he gave Mizore a smile that made her cling to Tsukune's arm.

"Is everybody alright?" asked Tsukune.

"Kokoa is unconscious right now, she'll be alright though. Yukari and I did the best we could," answered Ruby.

"I'm alright," said Kurumu.

"I... I'm alright," said Mizore quietly. She didn't forget what happened between Miyabi and her. She clung to Tsukune even more at the thought of it.

Tsukune looked over at Inner Moka and saw her panting.

"I'll be alright," said Inner Moka. She walked over to Tsukune with her right arm on her left shoulder and took her rosario and put it back on. Silence came for a while as they recovered from the battle that just took place.

A muffled up sound broke up the silence and they looked for the source. Mizore realized that the Snow Priestess was still tied up and she immediately rushed over and untied her. As soon as the mouth and eyes were untied, her head shot up and a ghost came out. "Ooooohh…"

Everyone recoiled back while Yukari screamed and Mizore was shocked.

The 'ghost' started to form arms and a head that had wicked eyes and a wicked grin.

"I am the great Jack Frost," replied the ghostly figure Jack Frost. "I am the embodiment of the Snow Priestess's ability to predict the future. If any of you have small brains, I am what lets the Snow Priestess predict the future. The alliance with Fairy Tale was to prevent blood from being shed. Our race declines every generation, so we may become extinct if Fairy Tale was to kill the villagers. Shirayuki Mizore was to be the hostage for Fairy Tale in the alliance that we were supposed to form."

The snow priestess got down on her knees and pleaded, "I'm sorry Mizore, I had to do this. We would've been annihilated if we didn't agree to their requirements." The spirit Jack Frost had returned into his vessel.

"I..." said Mizore quietly. "It's alright, I don't bear a grudge against you and I like the village a lot. If you want to repay, then please allow me to return to Youkai Academy."

"Mizore!" exclaimed Kurumu. The others were also happy when they heard that.

The Snow priestess didn't reply for a moment. Then, the Snow Priestess smiled and said, "Very well. You and your friends did save our village and our entire race after all. I can't say no to that. But one thing, I expect you to have a man ready to marry before you reach 17."

"Yahoo!" cheered Kurumu. Yukari and Tsukune smiled when they heard what the priestess said. The group would be returning to Youkai Academy as a whole.

* * *

"So that's what happened?" asked a puzzled Tsurara.

"Yeah, and they escaped after Miyabi came," said Tsukune. Mizore shuddered at that name.

"I see," said a glowing Tsurara. "By the way, when do you plan on returning back?"

"Probably after Kokoa-" Tsukune's heart stopped for a moment, and so did everyone else's.

"_Blood…" _a silent voice came from the other room that led to the stairs. _"Blood… I can smell the sweetness! I'm… hungry! Must… have…. BLOOD!"_

A red headed figure flew and tackled Tsukune down and bit his neck. "Kokoa!" yelled both Moka and Mizore.

Tsukune sweat dropped and said with tears, "My precious blood!"

"Thank you for the meal!" said Kokoa.

"Are you okay now?" asked Yukari.

"Did you forget I'm a vampire?" said Kokoa. "We heal fast."

"Oh sorry!" said Yukari with a grin. "I seemed to have forgotten after the Moka and Kalua business. Their battle was just so amazing compared to what happened to you!"

"What!?" asked an enraged Kokoa. "Are you saying I'm weak!?"

Everyone just laughed at their small fight.

"Now now, settle down!" said Tsurara. "Now that Kokoa is alright, why don't you guys stay for a few days? After all, you did save our village. In fact, how about going around the village with Mizore Tsukune?"

"Huh?" Tsukune jumped a bit, "Oh, uhm, uh, sure I guess?"

"Wait!" cried out Kurumu. "We had a date planned out two days ago, right Tsukune?"

Tsurara immediately appeared in front of Kurumu and 'accidentally' pulled out her ice claws and said with a sweet smile, "Excuse me, I didn't hear that quite well. Would you care to repeat it again Kurumu?"

"Uhm, no. It's fine!" replied Kurumu hastily.

Moka and Ruby both laughed. Yukari just stared glumly and fantasized about a date with Tsukune.

"It's been a long day, so how about we get ourselves to bed?" suggested Tsurara. "Oh, and Mizore, could I have a word with you in the other room?"

* * *

Kalua slept dreamingly as they flew in the helicopter.

"So, did you do what you were supposed to do?" asked an unknown figure.

"I did, and I also met with some people from Youkai Academy, the one you used to go to, Kiria," replied Miyabi. "I have a feeling we will meet again sometime in the future."

Kiria just smiled and piloted the helicopter.

"By the way, how was your pilot testing?" asked Miyabi with a questioning face. "I assume you passed because you're piloting this helicopter.

Kiria panicked. _"What do I do!? I can't exactly lie to him!"_

"Eh, well, I, er, well, I kind of, er, failed?" Miyabi raised a brow. "Just forget what I said. I passed. Don't worry, you will be absolutely safe in my hands. Just get your parachute ready and buckle tightly. I wasn't exactly – ahem, just get ready for me to land."

"_I just hope I don't screw this up big time,"_ _thought Kiria as he read his book and piloted the helicopter at the same time._

* * *

Tsukune just stared up at the ceiling as he went over what happened earlier. Everyone else was sound asleep, and he assumed he was the only one awake. He brought his left wrist to the face and saw the holy lock, which glistened in the moon light. _"A fourth of the chains are broken, maybe I should talk to the headmaster. After all, he does look like a man that knows a lot. But still, what was that voice before?"_ wondered Tsukune. _"Could it be that my vampiric blood is taking form?"_

He heard a noise and was about to get up when he heard a voice say "Shh." Tsukune turned his head and saw Mizore silently walking over to the futon that he was sleeping in. She picked his blanket up and quietly snuggled in with him. "Mizore?"

"Sorry, I was getting scared. I had nightmares," whispered Mizore. "It was very scary." She wiped a fake tear off after saying that.

Tsukune just smiled and whispered, "I was just thinking about when you fell out of the window. I had this odd feeling when I saw you falling down, and I also heard a voice in my head."

Mizore smiled when she heard that and said, "Maybe it's love!" Tsukune turned red after that.

After a while, the two of them fell asleep, both dreaming peacefully. Tsukune's dream was about walking outside at the Yuki-Onna's village when it suddenly changed. He was lying down in the middle of snow and a yeti walked straight towards him. It stepped on him and then suddenly disappeared. That dream had made Tsukune suddenly wake up, but he quickly found out he couldn't get up. On his right side was Mizore, who was still sound asleep hugging his arm. He looked on his left side and saw Kurumu hugging his other arm. _"I guess that explains the dream with the yeti."_

He sighed and looked outside. The sun was just starting to rise. With a lot of effort, he managed to get out of Mizore and Kurumu's grasps. He looked around and saw Moka, Yukari, and Ruby still sleeping. Tsukune yawned and took a walk to the kitchen, smelling breakfast cooking and saw Tsurara there.

"Oh my, aren't you up early," said Tsurara with a happy smile. "You're excited for today aren't you?"

"_Huh? What's today?" wondered Tsukune. "Oh, that's right. I agreed to spending today with Mizore before I even realized what it really was."_

"Uh, yeah," laughed Tsukune as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I heard some noises yesterday after everyone went to sleep. Perhaps you felt like wanting a child and decided to talk to Mizore?" asked Tsurara. "So, did you do it?"

"Uh, no?" said Tsukune. He shuddered about what happened last time he said no.

"YOU DIDN'T!?" screamed Tsurara, which woke everyone else up.

"God have mercy on me!" cried Tsukune.

* * *

Moka yawned and walked over to Tsukune and said, "Hey Tsukune, do you think I could get a little morning snack?"

Tsukune sweat dropped. "Actually, I'm not feeling so well. I don't think it'd be a good idea for you to drink my blood today.

"But but, I heard the village's entire water supply went dry!" argued Moka. "Plus I rather get sick than die from lack of my daily Tsukune snack! "

"Oh fine, you can," Tsukune would just have to try harder next time.

Kurumu walked over to Yukari after she finished her breakfast and asked, "Would you like to come shopping with me?"

Yukari had a strange look there for a second, but it was gone quickly when she heard Kurumu whisper, "Mizore and Tsukune are on a date today! We have to make sure nothing bad happens!"

"Sure!" replied Yukari.

"Kokoa and I are going to explore the village!" said a cheerful Moka.

"What!? But I never agreed to that!" cried out Kokoa. "Especially not with you! But if you take the rosario off, I'd be more than happy to!"

A couple minutes later, Mizore walked down and said to Tsukune, "Lets go!"

"We'll be going!" said Tsukune.

"Don't forget about what we talked about yesterday Mizore!" Tsurara smiled widely after this. "Oh and Tsukune, from now on, you should think about calling me 'Mother!'"

Kurumu and Yukari both left together moments after Tsukune and Mizore left. Moka, Kokoa, and Ruby all left after that. Tsurara remained and smiled. She moved her book shelf over and took out her collection of guns.

"I smell rats that plan on ruining my Mizore's day," said Tsurara.

* * *

That's it for chapter 2. As always, please review and tell me what you think. I also edited chapter one to make it better after I read someone's review. If anyone is feeling nice, could someone explain to me about Youkai Academy and all the holiday stuff where they chill out of school? I really got confused as I read the manga and I'm still confused now. Even in some rosario vampire fanfics, it was like back in school and then a month later or something they had this long break which wasn't because the school blew up or something. Anyway, Phantom's out here. I have to take a shower! ;p

**As always, please review and constructive criticism is welcomed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Notes: I do not own Rosario Vampire.**

* * *

Tsukune and Mizore walked together and explored the village together. Closely followed, Kurumu and Yukari silently stalked them, gaining glances from passing people. It was just twenty minutes after nine.

The couple walked towards the only casino in the village. "Are you sure we're allowed in here?"

"Of course," said Mizore. "This is the Snow people's casino. Not a human's casino."

Tsukune sighed and the two of them walked in together. He looked around in awe as soon as they stepped inside. Everything was carefully made out of ice and because of the lights, it reflected off of the ice and intensified its beauty. "It's amazing!" said Tsukune.

"I knew you would like it," said Mizore. "It's also my first time in here. How about we start off with a couple rounds of strip poker?"

Tsukune stopped dead when he heard that. _"Was this Tsurara's plan?"_

* * *

**A/N: There are many variations of poker, so I'll do the one that I know. Well, I'm still kind of learning it. If no one can guess what it is, I'll post it in the fourth chapter.**

"Full house," said Mizore with a blush as she placed three kings and two fives. She was only wearing her bra and skirt.

Tsukune sighed. _"I swear this game is rigged, the only thing I took off since we started was my shirt!"_

"Four of a kind," Tsukune put four aces and a king down. Mizore then prepared to undo her bra.

"If you want, we can stop playing," said Tsukune. _"Please say yes!"_

Mizore smiled and finished undoing her bra. "It's alright. Just one more match to lose and we can go somewhere else."

Tsukune tried hard as possible not to let his nose bleed be noticed. The dealer that was right of Tsukune dealt two cards face down for Mizore and Tsukune. She smiled awkwardly after dealing them. Mizore looked at hers and looked at her cards. _"A nine of spades and a Jack of spades."_

Tsukune looked at his hand and saw his cards, _"An ace of spades and a four of spades."_

* * *

Meanwhile, while Tsukune and Mizore were playing strip poker, Kurumu flew towards the nearest window holding Yukari. They peeked in and saw an almost naked Mizore and Tsukune. "This is bad!" said Kurumu. "What do we do?"

"I know!" said Yukari. She raised her wand and it glowed for a few seconds.

* * *

The dealer layed out the fifth card and they appeared in this order: Two of spades, Ten of spades, King of hearts, Queen of hearts, and an Eight of Spades.

Mizore looked at the community cards and gasped. _"Oh no! This isn't good!"_

"_Straight flush!" thought Tsukune. "If I win this round, Mizore will have nothing on!"_

Tsukune's thoughts were interrupted by an "Oops" from Mizore. She 'accidentally' dropped her two pocket cards. She bent from the table and opened a hidden box. She put her nine of spades and jack of spades into it, and then pulled out a King of heart and Queen of diamond. She got back up and placed the cards face up. Tsukune also did the same thing.

"A pair of queens," said Mizore. _"I hope he has something good!"_

"Straight flush," stammered Tsukune. "_NO!"_

Mizore smiled inside and blushed. She took her skirt off and revealed her entire body to Tsukune. Moments later, many wash tubs appeared, but they were soon shot by frozen snow balls. Tsukune saw pieces of the wash tubs falling down and he ran over to shield Mizore with his body from the shattered pieces.

"Tsukune?" said Mizore.

Tsukune turned red immediately and scrambled back to his side of the poker table.

"It-it-it's ok now, you can put your clothes back on."

"But don't you want to see my body?" questioned Mizore. Tsukune's nose bleed couldn't be held back anymore and gushed out. He rushed over and put some of Mizore's clothes on.

"It's fine! How about we go try another game?" suggested Tsukune. He had to change the topic. Fast.

"Hm. How about strip blackjack?" asked Mizore.

"ANOTHER STRIP!?" screamed Tsukune.

* * *

"Damn it! It must be Tsurara that did it!" cried Yukari.

"Let's try plan B!" said Kurumu.

* * *

Tsukune gawked right after the dealer dealt their cards. "Black jack."

"It seems luck is on your side today Tsukune," said Mizore. "I seem to have bad luck at this…"

Mizore was about to take off her top when the window crashed and two figures came in, one with a tail and wings, while the other one was short and had a strange stick. Wash tubs came down and somehow circled Tsukune and Mizore. A winged figure flew in and grabbed Mizore's arm. "Mizore!"

The figure flew grabbed the other person and they flew out of the window and up at an amazing speed. Tsukune got up immediately and saw Tsurara bound by vine like illusions. Tsukune rushed over and somehow shook them off. They disappeared after they were loosened.

"It must be Kurumu and Yukari!" said Tsukune. "They're probably on the roof!"

Tsurara and Tsukune ran to the stairs that led to the top of the casino. They opened the door, only to see an tied Mizore. Kurumu and Yukari were next to each other with grins. "Mizore! What did you do to her?"

"Oh nothing really," said Yukari. "We just tied her out."

Tsurara whipped out two automatic pistols and started firing them at Yukari and Kurumu. "You dare ruin my daughter and Tsukune's day?"

The two of them split up and ran at opposite directions towards Tsurara. Tsukune took the opportunity as an advantage and rushed towards Mizore to untie her. He tried his best, but they wouldn't come off.

Kurumu said, "Those are my strongest vines, they won't come off that easily!"

Yukari summoned wash tubs to distract Tsurara and Kurumu swooped in and attacked Tsurara with her claws, but Tsurara blocked them with her own ice claws. Kurumu was knocked back from the clash and failed to avoid the ice arrows from Tsurara, which hit her clothes and pinned her in place. Tsurara also did the same to Yukari, but nearly hit her in the process because she was smaller than Kurumu. She walked over to Kurumu and smiled. "Release my daughter or I will release your soul."

Kurumu turned white and immediately released Mizore. Mizore jumped up and hugged Tsukune, who slightly hugged her back.

"It's not fair!" said Yukari.

"Yeah!" agreed Kurumu. "Why don't we have an all have a strip poker game?"

Tsukune froze as soon as he heard that. "Uh… no it's… uhm… tomorrow? I want to spend the rest of the day with Mizore without any interruptions."

"Yahoo!" said Kurumu and Yukari.

Tsukune sighed. _"What have I got myself into?"_

* * *

After that, Tsukune and Mizore had no interruptions and their day had gone by quickly. It was 11:30 PM and Tsukune was tired enough to fall asleep seconds after he laid down on bed. Mizore, Kurumu, and Yukari were already asleep. Moka and Kokoa were outside testing out something that they had bought earlier with Tsurara. Ruby apparently had to go back to Youkai Academy to help the headmaster with something. Tsukune thought it had to be important for her to go back while on vacation. Tomorrow would be their last day of staying at the Snow village. Tsukune decided to go outside and check on them. He walked outside and heard a bang, and then a bat cry. Kokoa, Moka, and Tsurara were all holding different types of guns. Kokoa had her shotgun pointed in a 'random' direction and fired it. Six ice hard snowballs were blasted out of it and whizzed straight past Tsukune, nearly destroying his head. "THAT'S DANGEROUS!"

"Sorry! I didn't see you there," said Kokoa with a mischievous grin. She had almost shot Batty while testing it out. "Perhaps I should teach Batty how to transform into this."

Moka was holding a snow gun that was capable of freezing whoever got in range of the gun if it was fired. "Oops."

* * *

Tsurara turned the hot water on in the bath tub and put Tsukune in there. She walked out and said to Moka and Kokoa, "Well, that covers up basically most of the information that you'll need to know to properly use the snow guns. Mainly they're used against yetis and other dangerous wild monsters, but they'll work just fine for protection against anything. Perhaps even better, after all, wild monsters around this village are very durable."

Moka examined her snow gun and thought, _"Maybe I could use this as a weapon incase Tsukune isn't around to release my rosario."_

Kokoa was having a hard time convincing Batty to learn how to transform into it. It seemed the firing of it earlier scared Batty a lot.

An hour later, everyone had went to bedand a few people quietly woke and walked over to a certain futon and got in the blankets.

* * *

"So do you understand the plan?" asked a cloaked figure.

"Yes, master," replied another cloaked person.

"Good. Failure will not be accepted. This plan must work, or everything I've done to build this will be destroyed."

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. I'll be updating every few days, I've got basketball tryouts in 10 days. As always, please review and constructive criticism is welcomed.**


End file.
